


D'or et d'argent

by shakeskp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, trop de références culturelles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Stiles n'est pas le capitaine James Kirk, mais Derek est une femme de marin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'or et d'argent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miya_Morana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/gifts).



> _Prompt fic :_ malentendus de [Miya_Morana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/profile)
> 
> Merci [Lunatanis](lunatanis.dreamwidth.org//) pour la relecture pertinente ♥

_Celui qui parle sème ; celui qui se tait mûrit._  
Proverbe italien.

~

Stiles se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de pancakes dans les narines. Il fronça le nez, perturbé ; cette odeur lui rappelait invariablement Beacon Hills. Son estomac gronda, il bailla puis ses neurones se connectèrent.  
La veille, Derek était passé pour sa visite mensuelle et post-pleine lune aux humains-de-la-meute. Allison n’avait fait qu’une apparition rapide à cause d’examens approchants (et de session Skype avec Scott, il fallait être réaliste), mais Danny, Stiles et lui avaient échangé des nouvelles (comme si Derek ne savait pas déjà tout, ce grand parano), notamment sur l’avancée de l’apprentissage de Stiles. Ce dernier suivait officiellement des cours d’anthropologie, mineure Histoire, qui servaient de couverture à sa formation au chamanisme. Ce qui signifiait énormément de travail et peu d’heures de sommeil parfois ; heureusement après ses années de lycée agitées, il avait de l’entraînement. Et beaucoup de motivation. Officiellement, il fallait douze ans pour être chaman, Stiles s’était juré de n’en faire que huit. Il serait totalement le capitaine Kirk des chamans ! (Moins les nombreuses conquêtes. Eurg).  
Lorsque Danny était parti se coucher, et comme ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, Derek était resté squatter le lit de Stiles sans se soucier des (faibles) protestations de ce dernier. Il fallait vraiment que Stiles termine ce poil à gratter spécial loup-garou (ça lui apprendrait, à cette brute d’Alpha, à le forcer à partager un matelas une place !), mais il avait encore du mal à doser la bonne quantité d’aconit. Scott, exilé à UC Davis pour ses études de vétérinaire, venait à Berkeley aussi souvent que possible pour voir Allison en priorité, Stiles en deuxième élan et Danny au passage, mais il avait développé un instinct de survie tout à fait inopportun ces derniers mois ; Stiles ne se servait pas tant que ça de lui comme cobaye, quand même… Deux fois sur trois, tout au plus… Et les autres membres poilus de la meute étant hors de portée la majorité du temps, éparpillés entre Stanford et Beacon College, il n’avait pas pu faire autant de tests qu’il voulait. Il ne voulait pas non plus empoisonner Derek par accident. Ça ferait une tache sur ses résultats jusqu’ici impeccables d’apprenti-Asakura Yoh. (Moins les pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux. Eurg.)  
Son estomac gronda à nouveau et, l’eau à la bouche, Stiles se redressa.  
Pancakes.  
Derek.  
 _… il est resté ?_ hallucina Stiles, avant qu’un sentiment d’horreur ne s’empare de lui.  
Il sauta hors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en trois pas. Là, assis au comptoir de la cuisine avec la langue par terre et les yeux exorbités comme des personnages de Tex Avery, Aicha et Luke reluquaient Derek en train de retourner des pancakes d’une spatule experte.  
Torse nu.  
« Derek, BORDEL ! »  
Derek lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de revenir à ses pancakes.  
« Bonjour, Stiles », dit-il d’un ton qui lui reprochait ses mauvaises manières, le gros affreux hypocrite !  
Stiles le rejoignit dans la cuisine d’un pas furieux.  
« Un, on ne fait pas la cuisine torse nu, c’est dangereux ! »  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel et mit un pancake sur l’assiette à côté. Oui, ok, loup-garou, supers pouvoirs de régénération, et alors, c’était malpoli pour les autres d’afficher sa supériorité physique comme ça, et en parlant de supériorité physique…  
« Deux… »  
Stiles s’interrompit, parce qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen, absolument aucun, qu’il lui dise qu’Aicha était lesbienne depuis la puberté, que Luke n’avait probablement jamais regardé un homme de cet air concupiscent tout à fait perturbant, et qu’il fallait qu’il arrête de virer la cuti de ses colocataires.  
« Deux… ? » répéta Derek.  
Stiles fut sauvé par Danny qui sortait de sa chambre, habillé et prêt à attaquer la journée. Derek lui lança un petit paquet de pancake entourés d’aluminium, Danny les rattrapa d’une main avec une perfection seulement acceptable parce qu’il s’agissait de lui.  
« Merci, Derek ! Salut, Stiles. Bonne journée tout le monde !  
— Tu m’énerves », dit Stiles à Derek, parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire.  
Derek éteignit le feu sous la poêle.  
« Je vais me doucher et m’habiller. Mangez tant que c’est chaud. Et fais la vaisselle.  
— Pourquoi je devrais faire la vaisselle ? Personne ne t’a demandé de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! » s’exclama Stiles.  
Derek rentra dans sa chambre en l’ignorant royalement, et dans un monde où Stiles avait plus de volonté, il aurait refusé de manger les Pancakes de la Tentation, mais faible il était et Derek Hale faisait les meilleurs pancakes au monde.  
« Vous ressemblez au triplettes blondes de la Belle et la Bête », grogna-t-il à ses colocataires qui surveillaient sa porte comme si Derek allait en sortir à poils (HA ! À poils !). « Sauf que vous êtes deux. »  
Il n’était absolument pas la troisième.  
« La robe verte est à moi, marmonna Luke.  
— Rouge », annonça Aicha.  
Stiles faillit protester, parce que le jaune ne lui allait absolument pas au teint, puis il se rappela qu’il n’était pas la troisième, bon sang.  
Derek ressortit alors que Stiles finissait la vaisselle. Ce dernier refusa de lui accorder la moindre attention, d’autant que ses colocataires devaient encore le guetter sans aucune honte et quelqu’un ici se devait de montrer un peu de dignité.  
Derek s’arrêta derrière son épaule, lui pressa doucement la nuque et laissa sa main là. Stiles se détendit presque automatiquement, ce qui l’agaça légèrement parce qu’il n’était pas un loup que la présence de son Alpha réconfortait, mais en même temps, voilà. Zut.  
« La rencontre entre Alphas de l’ouest est après-demain. Je ne pourrai pas être là vendredi », dit-il sans murmurer mais suffisamment bas pour que la conversation reste privée.  
Stiles commença à frotter la poêle comme si elle l’avait personnellement offensé, avant de se forcer à contrôler ses gestes.  
« T’es pas obligé de venir à chaque compétition, dit-il. Je ne vais pas me sentir négligé par mon Alpha. Je suis humain, tu te rappelles ?  
— Je viens parce que j’en ai envie. »  
Il y eut une pause, Stiles sentit son cœur s’arrêter un instant, et s’il l’avait senti alors Derek l’avait entendu, et…  
« Si tu ne veux pas, je ne viendrai plus. »  
Stiles avait le droit de garder le silence et de ne parler qu’en présence de son avocat. Et puis qui ne dit mot consent, aucun besoin de s’humilier plus en avouant tout haut qu’il guettait toujours la silhouette de Derek dans les gradins.  
Ce dernier lui pressa de nouveau la nuque, puis s’en alla.  
Stiles lâcha son éponge et tenta de se noyer sous la douche. 

¤

Stiles n’aurait jamais pensé se distinguer un jour en sport. Il fallait avouer aussi que pour lui, le sport se limitait à la crosse. Mais lorsqu’il avait décidé de suivre sérieusement l’apprentissage du chamanisme, par opposition à jeter de temps en temps une poudre mystérieuse à laquelle il devait croire sinon une fée mourrait quelque part dans le monde, le docteur Deaton l’avait prévenu que son trouble du déficit de l’attention le handicaperait beaucoup.  
La préparation des poudres et potions ainsi que leur usage demandaient énormément de concentration, mais n’étaient pas compatibles avec les médicaments que Stiles prenaient. Contrôler son problème d’attention sans l’aide de l’Adderall n’avait pas été simple, et Stiles admettait volontiers qu’il avait été exécrable pendant toute la période où ils avaient testés diverses possibilités. La solution était composée d’un tout comprenant son alimentation (adieu, frites à volonté, pardon papa pour tout ce que je t’ai fait subir), le fait d’éviter certains minéraux et métaux qui lui bouchaient tous ses chakras (même si c’était possible, il ne pourrait jamais créer d’or alchimiquement, le plomb étant sa kryptonite) et une activité physique intense et régulière (et non, gueuler après des loups-garous ne comptait pas). Derek avait « suggéré » qu’il se mette à l’athlétisme, invoquant leur mésaventure en piscine et le fait que Stiles avait une résistance hors du commun ; d’après lui la course de fond l’aiderait sûrement à se vider la tête là où la méditation y échouait lamentablement.  
Il avait eu raison, ce connard. Stiles courait avec la vitesse et l’endurance de quelqu’un régulièrement poursuivi par des créatures surnaturelles plus puissantes et rapides que lui. Il se débrouillait bien au sprint et il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’une course de fond pour le détendre et l’aider à se focaliser durablement, mais c’était au demi-fond qu’il se distinguait et pour lequel il était connu dans l’équipe d’athlétisme des Golden Bears de Berkeley.  
Derek n’avait pas raté une seule compétition depuis que Stiles y avait été admis.  
« Ton copain n’est pas là ? »  
Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers Greg. Ce dernier continua de s’étirer avant le démarrage de la course.  
« Quoi ?  
— Ton copain ? Tu sais ? Le beau gosse brun qui vient toujours t’encourager avec tes potes ? »  
Stiles se sentit devenir écarlate ; juste avant que Greg ne lui parle, il était en train de fixer la zone où Allison, Danny et Scott étaient assis. Boyd les rejoindrait peut-être un peu plus tard s’il arrivait à se libérer, mais Jackson se déplaçait rarement s’il n’y était pas forcé, et Isaac, Erica et Lydia accompagnaient Derek à son goûter d’Alphas. Ce n’était pas grave, la meute n’était pas souvent présente au grand complet et cette compétition-là n’était pas très importante.  
L’absence de Derek faisait quand même comme un trou au creux de son ventre.  
« C’est pas mon copain », grommela-t-il  
Greg haussa les sourcils d’un air sceptique mais n’insista pas et Stiles s’éloigna rageusement. Il allait gagner cette course, se jura-t-il, avec ou sans Derek, il allait gagner et exploser son record, il n’avait absolument pas besoin de lui. 

¤

L’équipe alla fêter la victoire dans un bar où Scott et les autres le rejoignirent. Encore soûl de joie et d’adrénaline, Stiles protesta à peine lorsque son meilleur ami, devenu terriblement responsable depuis qu’il était officiellement le second de Derek, l’empêcha de s’alcooliser plus que n’était raisonnable. Allison lui promit de boire à sa santé, et après lui avoir tiré la langue avec beaucoup de maturité, Stiles croisa le regard d’un blond qui lui sourit d’un air que même lui ne pouvait manquer.  
Il eut un moment d’indécision.  
Comme sa flamme pour Lydia, longue et exclusive, aurait dû le laisser entendre, Stiles était un romantique plus ou moins assumé. Contre toute attente, vue comme il en avait hâte, et contre toutes les règles de la vie universitaire, il n’avait réussi à perdre sa virginité qu’après être sorti un bon mois avec une délicieuse jeune fille nommée Anna, cette dernière ayant trouvé son besoin de prendre son temps rafraîchissant. Il s’était fait plaquer deux mois plus tard sur cet implacable argument qu’était : ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi, tu mérites que quelqu’un t’apprécie à ta juste valeur, j’espère qu’on restera amis.  
Le petit coup de déprime qui s’en était suivi l’avait jeté dans les bras de Javier qui s’il appréciait le corps de Stiles à cette fameuse juste valeur, préférait qu’il se taise le reste du temps, et Stiles ne l’avait jamais bouclée pour personne. Une tentative échouée de coup d’un soir plus tard, il accepta avec un peu de rancœur qu’il devrait se contenter de regarder les gens s’amuser autour de lui.  
« Les chiens ne font pas des chats, lui avait dit Danny.  
— Ta métaphore manque de lycanthropie. Les loups ne font pas des lapins ? Les loups ne font pas des génies ? Les loups… Bref, développe ta remarque.  
— Tes parents se sont connus au lycée, non ? Ton père ne s’est jamais remarié. Ton meilleur ami est Scott MacCall, l’homme d’un seul amour.  
— Tu crois qu’il est contagieux ? » avait gémi Stiles et Danny lui avait flanqué une tape sur la tête avant de refuser sa demande en mariage.  
Scott avait fini par le convaincre qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à vouloir aimer au moins un peu avant de toucher ; et avec tout ce qu’il avait vécu ces dernières années, peut-être était-il sain que Stiles ait besoin d’avoir confiance en la personne avec laquelle il allait se retrouver nu comme un ver et vulnérable comme l’agneau buvant au courant d’une onde pure ; car qui savait ce qui se cachait derrière un corps de rêve et un sourire engageant ? (Argument absolu : voyez l’intégralité des garous de sa meute, loups et lézard tous confondus.) Toutefois, arrivait un moment où les exploits sexuels du Terrible Trio des Louveteaux, également connu comme l’entité à trois têtes Isaac-Erica-Boyd, commençaient à devenir fatigants et où Stiles aurait voulu lui aussi raconter des choses inappropriées quand ils se retrouvaient.  
En fait, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus faciles si Stiles n’était pas tombé amoureux de Derek.  
Penser à ce dernier le remonta suffisamment pour qu’il fasse un pas en avant vers le Blond Potentiel.  
Suite à quoi, Scott lui choppa le poignet, le tira contre lui comme la brute poilue qu’il était, et entreprit de lui rouler un patin.  
Stiles n’eut qu’un moment de surprise avant de s’arracher à son étreinte.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?! »  
Il avait clairement amélioré sa technique depuis qu’ils avaient douze ans (bien joué, Allison !), mais ce n’était pas une raison !  
« Je t’empêche de faire une bêtise. »  
Stiles se retourna mais le Blond Potentiel avait disparu. Il croisa le regard d’Allison qui devait avoir bu un coup de trop parce que le fait que son petit ami embrasse Stiles avait l’air de beaucoup l’amuser.  
« Non mais de quel droit tu…  
— Tu te forçais ! T’avais pas envie d’y aller pour de vrai.  
— Qu’est-ce que t’en sais, hein ? Et si tu me réponds que tu l’as reniflé, je…  
— Reniflé ? s’indigna Scott. Je te connais, Stiles ! Tu crois que j’ai besoin de mon odorat pour savoir quand ça va pas et que t’essaies de noyer le poisson ? »  
Parfois, Stiles regrettait les mois chaotiques suivant l’arrivée d’Allison à Beacon Hills, quand Scott ne remarquait plus que ce qui la concernait ou presque.  
« Qui noie le poisson ? Personne ne noie le poisson, et surtout pas moi, je sais que c’est une impossibilité biologique et…  
— Stiles ! Si c’est à cause de Derek…  
— Oh bon Dieu, me parle pas de Derek ou je vais réveiller la faille de San Andreas ! »  
Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Stiles tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie sans répondre aux appels de son meilleur ami.  
Une fois à l’air frais, il prit une grande inspiration et parce qu’il connaissait sa meute autant qu’elle prétendait le connaître, il dit :  
« Tu rentres à Beacon Hill ce week-end ? »  
Boyd eut la décence de ne pas prétendre qu’il ne l’avait pas suivi et sortit de l’ombre. Tous des paranos, Derek leur refilait ses névroses.  
« Ça dépend, est-ce que toi, tu rentres ce week-end ?  
— Vous m’énervez, tous ! lança Stiles à la cantonade, sachant que Scott l’entendrait, même s’il avait envoyé Boyd faire son sale boulot à sa place.  
Boyd lui sourit paisiblement, ce qui calma Stiles, comme toujours.  
Que c’était agaçant.  
Une heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture de Boyd, prêts à effectuer les presque sept heures de route de nuit. 

¤

Stiles ne s’était pas réveillé un jour en se disant : « Oh, hé, ce serait une bonne idée d’arrêter de courir après Lydia et de me mourir d’amour pour le loup-garou le plus grognon de la création ! »  
C’était en septembre de leur dernière année de lycée, la peur au ventre et la nausée au creux de la gorge, Stiles avait veillé toute la nuit au laboratoire après que Derek était parti affronter un autre Alpha qui en avait après ses terres et sa meute. Il avait préparé plus d’ingrédients pour poudres et potions que le docteur Deaton en aurait jamais l’usage, mais il avait eu besoin de s’occuper. Lorsque Derek était rentré au petit matin, couvert de sang mais debout, vivant, le soulagement que Stiles avait ressenti avait été d’une telle intensité qu’il lui avait balancé au visage l’aigremoine qu’il venait pourtant de soigneusement réduire en poudre. Puis il s’était carapaté dans une telle panique qu’il en était rentré chez lui à pied.  
Derek ne l’avait pas poursuivi pour une seule et unique raison : Stiles avait mis tellement de volonté à jeter l’aigremoine que ses vertus de défense s’étaient réveillées ; l’Alpha s’était endormi sur place.  
Au moins, ça avait justifié que Stiles l’évite pendant deux semaines. À peine le temps de se remettre de son sentiment d’horreur à l’idée d’être tombé amoureux de lui.  
Il évitait de penser aux raisons pour lesquelles c’était arrivé, parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’énormément y réfléchir pour les trouver.  
Peut-être y avait-il eu une fois de trop où Derek l’avait sauvé au détriment de sa propre sécurité ; un sourire moqueur, un geste affectueux pour sa meute, un moment d’indécision, un regard échangé au-dessus d’une tombe au cimetière le jour de la Fête des Mères ou à Thanksgiving.  
Une expression de fragilité, fugace.  
Et puis, ses tablettes de chocolat en béton armé, aussi, parce qu’il ne fallait pas se leurrer.  
En temps normal, Stiles aurait géré la situation comme un chef, il était médaillé d’or des amours impossibles, mais là où il avait voulu que Lydia sache qu’il était là pour elle, comprenne toute son affection, l’idée que Derek l’apprenne lui flanquait des palpitations de terreur.  
Et il n’avait eu aucun moyen de le cacher. Parce que bien sûr, à la moindre pointe de désir, il saurait. Lui et toute la meute.  
Il fallait reconnaître que Derek avait géré la situation parfaitement. Il avait fait celui qui ne remarquait rien et Stiles ne savait pas de quoi il avait menacé la meute, même Jackson s’était abstenu de commentaire. Il n’y avait eu que Scott pour essayer d’en parler, du moins jusqu’à ce que Stiles tente de l’étouffer sous un oreiller.  
La dernière année de lycée s’était déroulée normalement, du moins normalement pour eux, la première année d’université s’était enchaînée presque sans accroc ; Stiles avait très bien supporté de ne voir Derek qu’une fois de temps en temps, si, si, croix de bois, croix de fer, et comment quelqu’un pouvait vous manquer à ce point alors qu’il n’était pas mort ?  
L’été était passé et puis.  
Et puis Derek s’était mis à squatter l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Danny et leurs deux autres colocataires après les pleines lunes, et après les compétitions d’athlétisme de Stiles, et de temps en temps sans aucune raison.  
Il leur ramenait de quoi manger et discutait avec Stiles et… ouais, la première fois que Derek s’était endormi dans son lit, Stiles avait eu un moment d’incrédulité qui ne s’était toujours pas totalement dissipé.  
Boyd et Stiles arrivèrent à Beacon Hills au tout petit matin, le soleil pointait à peine l’horizon.  
« Je te dépose chez toi ? demanda Boyd qui avait pris les dernières heures de route.  
— Urgh, répondit Stiles. Non, direct chez le grand grognon, sinon je vais me dégonfler comme une montgolfière qui s’est pris le bec d’une cigogne. »  
Pendant le trajet, ils avaient parlé de tout (du moins, Stiles avait parlé de tout) sauf de la raison pour laquelle Stiles avait souhaité venir pour le week-end. Boyd, peut-être le plus zen d’entre eux tous, et le seul avec qui Stiles pouvait parler des propriétés fantastiques de telle ou telle herbe et qui comprenait son enthousiasme, prit l’air presque soucieux.  
« Est-ce que tu veux que je t’accompagne ?  
— Sérieusement ? »  
Boyd se frotta la nuque.  
« Est-ce que la meute t’a chargé de nous espionner ? demanda Stiles avec un affreux soupçon.  
— Bien sûr que non », répondit Boyd.  
Stiles le dévisagea attentivement sans que le loup-garou ne perde son air paisible.  
« Mouais. »  
Boyd le déposa près du chemin qui menait au domaine Hale, et il faisait encore suffisamment sombre pour que Stiles faillisse renoncer, ou demande au Beta de le guider… mais non.  
« Tu es certain que ça va aller ?  
— Si je suis attaqué par une racine qui dépasse, je te promets de hurler. »  
Stiles s’engagea dans l’allée d’un pas décidé, trébucha quasiment immédiatement et leva le poing pour montrer que tout allait bien et que la Force était avec lui, nids-de-poule ou pas.  
En quelques minutes, il arrivait en vue de la maison.  
Un an plus tôt, sans rien dire à personne, Derek avait fait détruire les ruines de l’ancienne demeure des Hale. Un week-end, ils avaient tous débarqué pour voir qu’il n’y avait plus rien, mais que quelques mètres plus loin, les fondations d’une nouvelle maison avaient été coulées. En lieu et place de l’ancienne bâtisse, il y avait désormais un jardin clos où tout le monde avait eu très symboliquement le droit de jeter les graines de leur choix et dont Derek s’occupait avec une main d’un vert impressionnant qu’il tenait apparemment de sa mère.  
Stiles y avait planté toutes sortes d’herbes intéressantes qui demandaient beaucoup d’entretien ou elles envahissaient le jardin, du moins c’était la version de Derek. Stiles était d’avis qu’elles étaient libres et fortes et totalement les maîtresses de leur destin. Et puis, les appeler des herbes folles n’étaient pas du tout politiquement correct, d’autant qu’il maintenait qu’elles n’étaient qu’excentriques.  
La nouvelle maison n’était pas encore tout à fait terminée parce que Derek était têtu comme un âne bâté et tenait à en faire un maximum par lui-même ; la meute aidait à la moindre occasion, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Stiles râlait beaucoup, mais il était conscient de l’énergie spirituelle que peut apporter un foyer dans lequel les habitants ont mis de leur sueur et de leur volonté. Il avait déniché dans ses livres tous les signes et les objets protecteurs de foyer et s’était échiné à en intégrer un maximum dans les murs.  
Il faisait plus clair déjà et Stiles put voir que Derek avait terminé la terrasse de bois qui précédait l’entrée. La porte s’ouvrit alors qu’il était encore à une dizaine de mètres des quelques marches qui y montaient. Derek était, bien sûr, torse nu, dans le pantalon de jogging noir qu’il mettait toujours après avoir passé la nuit à courir les bois. Il avait dû rentrer la veille tard de son rassemblement, faire le tour de son territoire pour être certain que tous les lapins répondaient à l’appel.  
Stiles sentit bêtement les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, ce que Derek dut entendre parce que son expression légèrement renfermée (traduire : ta présence inattendue ici m’interroge, humain bavard de ma meute) se fit franchement grognonne (traduire : je suis terriblement alarmé, Stiles, qui dois-je éviscérer, pour l’amour de ma meute et de mon territoire et de ma paranoïa).  
« Du calme, Brutus, tout est bien dans ton royaume !  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Boyd ? »  
Après sept heures de voiture, Stiles devait sentir le Boyd comme d’autre sentait la sueur.  
« Parti se coucher ou peut-être méditer, qui sait. Je voulais te parler parce que j’ai une liste. »  
Derek le regarda de l’air profondément ahuri dont il gratifiait souvent Stiles, c’était à dire qu’il haussa légèrement un sourcil.  
Stiles atteignit le perron et grimpa les marches.  
« Beau travail, commenta-t-il au passage.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par une liste. »  
Oh, absence de ponctuation interrogative, Derek était troublé, oui madame.  
Stiles prit une inspiration, refusa de se laisser distraire par les muscles qui dessinaient les bras de Derek et s’appuya sur la barrière qui délimitait la terrasse.  
« C’est pour ma santé mentale, dit-il, qui est déjà bien fragile au vu de tout ce que vous autres garous et moins garous m’avez fait subir ces dernières années. Et étant donné que je suis bien parti pour devenir chaman, j’aimerais ne pas péter les plombs et finir comme Dark Vador, du côté obscur de la Force, qui sait ce que je ferais de mes nombreuses connaissances, à quel génie du mal je donnerai naissance…  
— Stiles.  
— Bref. Premièrement, tu vas arrêter de venir à mes compétitions. Deuxièmement, tu vas arrêter de passer tes soirées d’après pleine lune dans mon appartement. Troisièmement, tu vas pour l’amour de la Convention de Genève, section peines et traitements cruels, arrêter de t’endormir dans mon lit. Quatrièmement…  
— Tu me rejettes. »  
La voix de Derek était tellement indescriptible que Stiles s’arrêta net, le dévisagea. Puis digéra ses paroles.  
« … quoi ? »  
Derek avait légèrement rentré les épaules et son expression était tellement neutre que c’en était douloureux. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, alors Stiles s’agrippa à son bras, parce qu’il y avait quelque chose à comprendre et il n’était pas encore sur la même longueur d’ondes, laissez-lui le temps de tourner les boutons de la radio, ok ?  
« Je te rejette ? répéta-t-il. Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose à rejeter ? Il y a toi à rejeter ? Derek, qu’est-ce que, est-ce que c’était, quoi, une espèce de parade nuptiale ? »  
Sa voix était partie dans les aigus sur la fin, lorsque tous les morceaux du puzzle s’emboîtèrent. Il tira sur le bras de Derek et faillit tomber lorsque l’Alpha se retourna.  
« Parade nup… » commença-t-il avant de s’interrompre et de secouer la tête.  
Lorsqu’il regarda Stiles, il avait l’air… incertain était le mot qui convenait peut-être le mieux, plein d’espoir n’était pas forcément loin derrière. Stiles le lâcha et avala sa salive.  
« Que croyais-tu ? demanda Derek.  
— Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je croyais rien ! »  
Le coup d’œil incrédule qu’il reçut lui fit lever les bras en l’air.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je croie ? Ça fait, urgh, trois ans, ok ? Trois ans que tu m’as jeté…  
— Je ne t’ai jamais jeté, répliqua Derek. Tu ne m’as jamais rien demandé.  
— Tu savais ! Tu savais et tu n’as rien dit ! »  
Derek se passa une main sur la figure.  
« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Stiles. Il y a trois ans, j’ai su que tu éprouvais du désir pour moi, et peut-être une certaine affection, mais tu n’as jamais rien dit, et tout le monde ici sait que tu n’as jamais été timide à ce sujet. Si tu avais dit quelque chose… »  
Derek se tut, et Stiles retint son indignation pour se focaliser sur la dernière partie de la phrase. Son cœur rata un battement.  
« Si j’avais dit quelque chose… ?  
— Ça n’aurait rien changé », déclara Derek d’un ton catégorique.  
Avant que Stiles ne se brise en mille morceaux, il ajouta :  
« Tu n’avais pas eu le temps de vivre, de profiter de ton adolescence, de déterminer ce que tu voulais vraiment. Et puis, je… »  
Derek prit une inspiration.  
« Je ne peux pas m’engager à la légère.  
— À la légère, répéta Stiles, incrédule. Tu veux dire que, quoiqu’il arrive, c’est quelque chose de sérieux, même il y a trois ans, tu pouvais envisager que je… que, avec moi ? »  
Derek détourna le regard brièvement.  
« D’un point de vue purement tactique, tu es un choix de compagnon idéal. Tu es fidèle, loyal, tu défends et protèges les gens que tu aimes par tous les moyens. Tu as prouvé ta valeur à la meute plus d’une fois. »  
Le souffle coupé, Stiles recula d’un pas et se cogna à la barrière. Derek expira profondément l’air de ses poumons.  
« Et au-delà de ces considérations… tu as beau parler beaucoup trop, je. »  
Il fit un geste d’impuissance.  
« Tu es totalement raide dingue amoureux de moi », termina Stiles d’une voix à la limite de l’hystérie.  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel, puis haussa les épaules.  
« Je pensais que c’était évident.  
— Évident pour qui ? Les petits hommes poilus à dents pointus ? »  
L’Alpha fronça les sourcils.  
« Tu comprends toujours, dit-il enfin. Tu anticipes tellement souvent ce que je veux dire… ce  
que je souhaite… c’est l’une des choses que je. J’apprécie. »  
Un instant sans voix, Stiles rétorqua :  
« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Derek, répéta-t-il. Je pensais qu’il n’y avait aucune chance !  
— Je n’étais pas spécialement subtil.  
— Tu as été au-delà de la subtilité !  
— Stiles, j’ai dormi dans ton lit.  
— Tout le monde dort dans le lit de tout le monde ! Et tout le monde a dormi dans mon lit à un moment ou un autre ! Même Jackson, cette fois dont on ne parle pas !  
— Tu étais le seul à ne pas le savoir, Stiles, le seul. Humains compris. Je croyais que… »  
Derek se passa une main sur le visage.  
« Je croyais que tu acceptais mes attentions sans aborder le sujet parce que tu n’étais pas sûr de ce que tu voulais. Je n’ai pas imaginé un seul instant que tu ne comprenais pas.  
— D’où l’importance de la communication ! J’arrête pas de te le répéter ! Commu… Et pourquoi on s’engueule, d’abord ?  
— Parce que tu es absolument incapable de ne pas avoir le dernier mot ? »  
Stiles décida de ne pas relever le sarcasme et suivit son instinct, puisqu’il s’agissait là du mot d’ordre général de 95% des gens qu’il fréquentait, et qu’à force de réfléchir ils avaient perdu un temps fou.  
Il se jeta au cou de Derek, un geste qui autrefois lui aurait valu d’être projeté contre un mur. Derek eut presque un mouvement de recul, presque ; il resta là, les bras ballants, l’air désarmé. Stiles avait des bulles de champagne dans le ventre.  
Le cœur battant, il frotta doucement les joues contre celles de Derek, contre son éternelle barbe de trois jours. Il garda les bras lâches, frôlant par instant la peau nue du bout des doigts. Enfin, enfin, Derek lui rendit son étreinte. D’abord, il posa les mains sur ses hanches, sans pression, léger comme une hésitation. Stiles les sentit remonter un peu, se croiser au creux de son dos ; il retint son souffle.  
Derek le serra contre lui comme s’il n’en aurait jamais plus la permission, cacha le visage dans son cou, appuya les lèvres contre sa gorge et Stiles la lui offrit en toute impudeur. Il glissa des mains tremblantes dans les cheveux de Derek ; il était venu là pour mettre fin à tout, il était venu se briser le cœur une bonne fois pour toute et…  
« Ton cœur bat à toute vitesse », murmura Derek contre sa peau.  
Stiles frissonna.  
« Il a eu chaud, répondit-il, c’est le soulagement du survivant.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes encore », souffla Derek, et il y avait une telle affection dans sa voix, presque un rire, que Stiles dut se raccrocher à lui de toutes ses forces, de peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent.  
Après cela, leur premier baiser eut presque l’air d’une simple formalité. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> A ce stade, j'offre une ficlette à qui reconnaît toutes les références culturelles XD


End file.
